


Svět je plný překvapení

by BaruTonks



Category: Jergym
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaruTonks/pseuds/BaruTonks





	Svět je plný překvapení

Nikdy jsem nehledala lásku. Vždy jsem hledala objekt zájmu. Vždy jsem našla někoho zajímavého, a poté dělala to, co by se dělat nemělo. Protože já nejsem bohužel normální zdravá osoba.  
Jsem stalker.  
Stalkeři jsou nepochopeni společností ve všech směrech. Narušují svobodu jedince ukájením svých potřeb sledovat a být neustále nablízku.  
Žijeme ve stínech vlastních duší, jsme vždycky za tebou.  
Ty to nevíš.  
Od určité doby tě musím mít neustále nablízku.  
***  
Viděla jsem tě v autobuse. Byl příjemný podzimní den, takový, kdy si říkáte, jak krásné by bylo, kdyby takové byly všechny podzimní dny. Seděla jsi vzadu na zašlé sedačce, které jsou tak příznačné pro veškeré autobusy i jiné dopravní prostředky. Rudé vlasy ti spadaly lehce do očí. V ruce jsi držela telefon a nespouštěla jsi z něj svůj blankytný zrak. To mi dávalo skvělou příležitost si tě prohlížet.  
Nádherná  
Zasáhl mě blesk, šílený jak láska sama, věděla jsem naprosto přesně, co to znamená.  
Odteď jsi moje. Aspoň v myšlenkách tě neopustím. Ale pokusím se i v realitě.  
Ale ty se o tom nesmíš dozvědět.  
Autobus zahlásil další stanici a ty jsi, zničehonic vytržena z myšlenek, vystřelila ze sedačky tak rychle, že jsem málem nestihla také vystoupit. Zvolila jsem jiné dveře, aby to vypadalo, že zde mám také vystupovat. Málem jsem to nestihla.  
Málem jsem tě ztratila z dohledu.  
Vyrazila jsi pryč ze zastávky.  
Neváhala jsem. Musela jsem být opatrná.  
Vždy našlapuj potichu. Drž se v povzdálí.  
Mé sledování pokračovalo. Podařilo se mi zůstat celou dobu nezpozorována.  
Mám štěstí.  
Zašla jsi k jedné z branek tamních domů. Schovala jsem se za blízký keř.  
Už vím kde bydlíš.  
***  
Od toho dne jsem vstávala dobrovolně o hodinu dříve, abych mohla dorazit do vesnice, kde jsi bydlela. Ráno byla ještě tma, kvůli nadcházející zimě. Vstávala jsi v 5:40. Tvé okno se vždy v tento čas rozsvítilo. Pozorovala jsem tě každý den. Jak se oblékáš. Zahaluješ své tělo do zvláštní směsi oblečení. Košile s mikinou. Sako s košilí…  
Nemohu se ale u tvého okna poflakovat dlouho. Vyrážím pryč v 5:50 a odjíždím pryč dřívějším autobusem než ty. Taky musím chodit se vzdělávat jako zbytek smrtelníků.  
Vzdělávací instituce jsou vždy plné osob, které se neustále opakují. Stejné opakující se tváře, stejné opakující se typy lidí. Sportovec, modelka, nerd, pipina, šprt, princezna, …  
A tak dále. Potom člověk ocení takový blesk z čistého nebe a to, když objeví někoho jedinečného. A začne zase žít. Probudí se z toho apatického snu jménem život a jde za tím světlem výjimečnosti. Ať je to jakkoliv divné.  
Jiskra života.  
„Viděl jsi to porno s Kačky mámou?”  
„My budeme psát z matiky?”  
„Ten Vydra je kretén! Fakt že jo!”  
Normální školní den. Jsem znechucena nízkými půdy ostatních studentů. Nudné osoby, bez charakteru, mně nestojí za to si jich všímat. Jsem otrávena celou tou nudou, tím nekončícím opakujícím se stereotypem. Aspoň mám čas na zjišťování důležitých informací. Celý den prohledávám veškeré sociální sítě. Internet. Co kdyby náhodou bych objevila tebe.  
Nevím, kam chodíš do školy. Ale vím, kde bydlíš. A to zatím stačí.  
„Baru, nevíš z čeho budeme psát zítra?”  
***  
Zvoní. Spasitel školní zvonek. Konečně. Čas vyrazit za dobrodružstvím. A od denní rutiny, která mě nebaví. Od nudných tváří spolužáků a učitelů.  
Vyrážím k tvému domu. Nasedám na autobus číslo 289. Najdu si místo u okna a nepřítomně se koukám ven. Co mě asi dneska ještě čeká…  
Když se blížím, už je venku tma, ale toto považuji za velkou výhodu.  
Kdo ví, jestli už budeš doma…  
Pomalu se courám ulicí až k tomu oknu, kde tě ráno vídávám. V tvém okně se nesvítí.  
Stojím za živým plotem, který mě odděluje od toho tmavého prázdného okna. Jsem vytrvalý a otravný člověk.  
Ale najednou se rozsvítí a radostí se mi chce poskočit. Závěsy jsou roztažené. Přicházíš k nim a chceš je zatáhnout. Ale najednou se zarazíš. Srdce se mi neuvěřitelně rozbuší.  
Všimla sis mě.  
Jako střela se schovám za plot.  
Snad tomu nebudeš věnovat tolik pozornosti.  
Zatáhneš závěs. Oddychnu si. Tohle bylo těsné. Sedím na obrubníku a zrychleně dýchám. Srdce se mi může rozskočit. Možná zděšením. Možná láskou.  
Snad jsem v bezpečí.  
Najednou slyším cinkot klíčů v zámku a mohutný štěkot psů. Krve by se ve mně nedořezal v ten moment. Jsem v průšvihu. Ani chvíli neváhám a vystřelím pryč. Kamkoliv pryč. Uháním rychle ulicí a zabočím za nejbližší roh. Schovám se za popelnici. Sednu si na zadek a oddechuji jak uhnaný kůň.  
***  
Ráno se probudím z krásného snu. Zdálo se mi o tobě a tvém krásném těle. Hádej, co jsem s ním asi dělala… Kéž bych se nikdy neprobudila, ale protentokrát to myslím v kladném slova smyslu. V ten moment si uvědomím, že tě musím znovu vidět. Proto se rozhodnu, že pojedu stejným autobusem jako ty, ale z dřívější zastávky. Mám štěstí, že bydlím pár stanic za tebou.  
Vyrazila jsem tedy na zastávku, jako každé ráno. Ranní linka přijela a já si našla vhodné místo na sezení. Úplně vzadu. Místo pro gaunery a všechny divné lidi, co nechtějí být moc na očích.  
A ty jsi nastoupila. Sedáš si pár sedaček přede mě. Ale ještě před tím si mě měříš pohledem. Zvláštním pohledem. Nervózně se usměji a sklopím zrak do obrazovka telefonu. Celý zbytek cesty se ale telefonu nevěnuji.  
***  
Můj život plynul dále. Podobné výjevy se opakovaly skoro každý den. Musela jsem tě pořád vídat. Za tu dobu se mi podařilo zjistit i nějaké věci o tobě. Také se mi čím dál více chtělo být blíže než za tebou na sedačce nebo blíže než za tvým oknem. Kdyby se to stalo, určitě by to nebylo ale považováno za normální. Protože domů mě nikdy nepozveš. To jedině já sama se pozvu.  
A takhle jsem začala spřádat plán. V mé hlavě. Kdybych nebyla chorá, zasmála bych se sama sobě a tomu, jak moc je to absurdní a padlé na hlavu. Ale já to myslela vše vážně. Jsem prostě taková. Špatná od útlého věku.  
Nebyla jsi první člověk, který zažíval to stejné. Ty oči neustále zabodlé v zádech. Moje oči, sledují tě zpovzdálí.  
Takhle jsem sledovala Kláru, Natálii, Sandru, Natašu … Ke každé se pojí příběh.  
Klára byla se mnou na táboře, když mi bylo 11. Takhle jsem zjistila, že jsem nenormální.  
Natálie byla spolužačka na základní škole. Chodila do stejného ročníku. Skončila u psychiatra kvůli paranoii.  
Sandra byla servírkou v jedné restauraci. Domů se vracela za tmy. Jednou se odstěhovala a už jsem ji neviděla.  
Nataša, o té bych asi nemluvila. Zabila se při autonehodě.  
Tebe doufám nic špatného nepostihne. Nikdo mě tolik nezasáhl jako ty. Přijít o tebe si nechci představovat.  
***  
Můj absurdní plán se stal realitou. Jednoho prosincového dne. Měla jsi na sobě zelenou bundu. Už jsem tě sledovala tři měsíce. Už jsem věděla i tobě hodně. Ale ne dost. A věděla jsem, že dnes budeš doma sama.  
Bylo odemčeno. Jsi nezodpovědná. Co kdyby někdo přišel jen tak k tobě domů. A okradl tě. Zabil. Znásilnil. Takového člověka bych zabila, kdyby se opovážil na tebe sáhnout.  
Zabrala jsem potichu za kliku. Celá jsem se chvěla. Vzrušením z toho všeho. Že jsem se proplížila až k tobě samotné. Měla jsem plán vymyšlený. Ale vyschlo mi v ústech a v hlavě jsem měla najednou prázdno. Seděla jsi na gauči v bílé košili. Televize hrála. Barvy z ní se odrážely od tvé tváře.  
Překrásná  
Odolávala jsem touze zamknout tu a klíče si nechat. Aby jsi mi neutekla. Ale nakonec jsem dospěla k závěru, že je to příliš riskantní. Nechci tě vyděsit. I když … o tom by se dalo polemizovat.  
Musela jsem se někam schovat. Potichu jsem se proplížila až do tvého pokoje, do tvého největšího soukromí. Do toho pokoje, jehož okno je kryto závěsy, zataženými, nebo roztaženými. Do toho okna jsem se poslední tři měsíce dívávala tak často, že bych onen vzor na závěsech zvládla nakreslit poslepu.  
Schovala jsem se do tvé skříně a mezerou mezi jejími dveřmi jsem se dívala ven přímo na tvou postel, která byla bohužel prosta tebe. Pohrávala jsem si s lechtivými myšlenkami.  
Přestože jsme jen seděla ve skříni ve tmě, čas tu utíkal docela rychle. Přemýšlela jsem nad tebou.  
Otevřely se dveře. Marně jsem hledala svůj vyražený dech. Přišla jsi v županu, vůně šamponu se rozlila po pokoji. Sedla sis na postel a rozsvítila lampičku na nočním stolku. Župan ti lehounce sklouzával z ramen a odhaloval tvé klíční kosti a bledé krásné, křehké tělo. Vlasy ti spadaly do očí, jako vždy. Nepřítomně ses dívala na zeď.  
Na co asi jen myslíš  
Chvěla jsem se po celém těle, srdce se mi opět mocně rozbušilo. Stala jsi se ještě více centrem mého vesmíru. Na dosah ruky. Nesměla jsi to vědět.  
Lehla sis na postel, v rukou jsi držela telefon a něco na něm hledala. Obrazovka ti ozařovala kouzelnou tvář.  
V myšlenkách jsem tě svlékala. Líbala tvé teplé tělo, lákající mě okusit více z téhle rajské zahrady. Mé ruce bloudily po každé tvé křivce. Tiskla se k tvým prsům. Bloudila rty po bledé poušti. Sjížděla rukou níže a níže. Poslouchala tvé melodické vzdechy a spokojené mručení. Kochala se tvou tváří, která byla kouzlem okamžiku ještě neodolatelnější.  
Toužím po tobě  
Mé prsty se přesunuly až ke středobodu veškeré touhy. Ze rtů ti unikl vzdech hlasitější než ty předchozí.  
Zatemňuješ mi mysl více a více  
Nenacházím zábran  
Po tomhle jsem vždy toužila  
Po tobě  
Teplo a vlhko, vášeň a slast  
Své rty jsem přitiskla na tvůj krk, horký dech tě polechtal na kůži  
Šeptám ti do ucha  
Konečně jsi moje  
V tu chvíli mé prsty pronikly hlouběji. Ostrý sten.  
Ach, myslím jen na to, aby tohle nikdy neskončilo  
Aby to nikdy nebylo v mé hlavě  
„Nepřestávej…”  
Tohle já nemám v plánu  
Toužím po tom tě zničit  
Svíjíš se mi pod rukama. Stále jen víc a víc …  
Melodie…  
Sténáš, a to mě hladí po duši  
Tulím se k tobě v únavě a vyčerpání  
Naše těla ozařuje jen teplé světlo noční lampy  
***  
Probudím se zlámaná, cítím ledový chlad na vlastním čele.  
Co se děje  
,,Nejsi jediná, kdo není v pořádku.”  
Tvůj hlas mě dočista probudí.  
K čelu mi tiskneš studenou hlaveň pistole.  
Bum  
A ve stejný okamžik mi vytřelíš mozek z hlavy.  
Ano, tvá rodina se zajímala o zbraně.  
Poslední věc, kterou jsem viděla, byly tvé oči.  
Ledově chladné, kruté  
V tomhle světě je tolik překvapení …


End file.
